


Knockout (Drabble)

by BabyBear_VIP



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBear_VIP/pseuds/BabyBear_VIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief drabble from my dirty imagination nothing to brag about really just... is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout (Drabble)

He wasn't sure how it had happened exactly but as he huffed rolling onto his back naked he stared at the ceiling as if it may hold some form of answer. Some reason as to why he was now pantingly spent after a tumble with Kwon Jiyong the leader of his group...  
Neither of them spoke... They were both feeling kind of confused and awkward now that the fog of attracted excitement had lifted...  
Jiyong turned to look at his hyung eventually and found that his face was not disgusted merely thoughtful and this was enough to relieve some of his own tension... 'should I say something then?' he thought, 'and if so what do I say?'  
His heart raced as his eyes trailed down his finely sculpted chest and down to his stomach which only a minute ago had been heaving on top of him.  
He realized that he would definitely do this again however awkward it was right now...  
Seunghyun could feel Jiyong had turned his head now but he was still too embarrassed to turn his own head, so instead his mind wandered back to what had occurred only an hour ago...

They had been drinking, Jiyong had asked if he could pass out on the sofa.  
"Hyung," he had smiled in a way that for some reason had made his heart squeeze, "I've missed this. You never wanna hang out with us anymore, it used to be just you and me used to go out drinking because Daesung and Seungri were too young and YoungBae doesn't drink... I used to feel like we were close..." He had mumbled the last part.  
He was right... I didn't really feel like hanging out and going drinking anymore and if I was honest the only reason I had come out tonight was because I had felt obligated after refusing the first 4 times...  
I felt a pang of guilt... As I watched his eyes sparkle I had unknowingly reached out to hold his face in my hand... I hadn't expected that he would hold it there.  
I also hadn't expected that I would become frozen in surprise of his overly affectionate gesture... or that he would lean further into my hand... or that he would turn his eyes up at me in such a hopelessly desperate manner... I hadn't expected that I would lean down and lightly brush my lips against his...  
Surprised at my own actions I had jumped pulled away and turned my back on him. My heart pounding in my ears and the urge to turn and kiss him again I could feel beginning to take a hold, but before that I had felt Jiyong's hands slipping around my waist from behind, his head leaning against my back...  
"Jiyong..." I had stuttered out.  
"Hyung, I missed you..." He whispered seductively as he moved his hands up inside my shirt to stroke my bare stomach...

That's how it had started...  
But what now?  
"Hyung... I..."  
"It's alright Jiyong, we were feeling intoxicated and nostalgic and sentimental~"  
"And you look irresistable and I wanted to kiss you~  
"Jiyong you can't seriously mean that... I mean you like girls." I interrupted trying not to think about what this could mean for the two of us.  
"I like some guys... but no I never imagined I would ever... I mean you're not just any guy I guess cause, I still want you..."


End file.
